


Merry Christmas, Merlin.

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Christmas, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Merlin is out for a walk in the snow. Suddenly he stumbles upon a lone figure ."Arthur?"





	Merry Christmas, Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaseyboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaseyboy/gifts), [LogicalChocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicalChocolate/gifts).



> I drew this for two people in this fandom who spread their cheer generously. I think it's time someone returned the favour.
> 
> Love, Merls

                           


End file.
